Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster
Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in December 2016. Plot Edvard Andersson sits down with Jonas Andersson and works on his upcoming game The Island's Sword. The former codes the game on his Macrohard Doors 7 computer while the latter does research for the game on the adjacent Macrohard Doors Ex-Pee computer. They stop for a moment and start talking about who to recruit for doing the voices. Edvard goes onto Headbook and selects people to request voices. Meanwhile, Harry Smith sits down on the couch in the living room and relaxes. He gets a Headbook alert on his phone, which is from Edvard asking if he would like to come to his house and record a few voices for his upcoming RPG. He replies "yes" while in real life he smiles and says "I will do this without hesistation!". He goes upstairs and gets changed. Harry alerts his parents he will be getting the bus to Nerdton to see Edvard. He leaves the house and sees David Marshall is also waiting at the bus stop. They meet up and David tells Harry he is also being invited to Edvard's to do some voices. The bus then arrives and they get on and sit next to each other. Throughout the bus journey, they watch Friends Man on Harry's Eyephone. They arrive at the house. Bjørn Henriksen, Patrick McCrae and Dylan Cook also arrive around the same time. Jonas welcomes the five in, and they go up to Edvard's room, where Edvard, Morten Larsen, Annabella Nylund and Asbjørg Fjelde are waiting. Jonas and Asbjørg show the list of characters and their work-in-progress designs, while Edvard asks them to pick a character each and perform a voice they think fits the character. So that three people can record at once, he boots up his Macrohard Doors 2000 computer, which will also be used to record some voices. As Bjørn, Morten and David are recording their voices, the three computers crash and display a blue screen of death! Edvard reboots the computers, only to see a message on each saying "YOU FOOL, UPGRADE TO HASSLE OS Z!". He presses F2, which displays another message saying "SIGNED, GREG MACINESKER, ULTIMATE COMPUTER HACKER". He faints in shock, so Annabella and Asbjørg grab him. Edvard soon wakes up. He decides he has no choice but to log onto his hated Macrohard Doors Hasta computer and run Locateur Pro. It is unable to find the location, so Harry tells him Greg lives in Countington. He grabs his bag, gets in his Valve car and starts driving to Countington. While he leaves, Jonas decides they watch North Park to pass the time. Later on, Edvard approaches Countington. Since he was unable to find Greg's IP address, he meets up with a middle aged woman on the streets and asks her if she know where a Greg MacInesker lives. She tells him his house is located at Counterville Avenue. He gets back in his car and configures the Satnav to guide him to the avenue. When he arrives, he starts to feel nervous he will get beat up. He shakingly gets out of the car and pussyfoots to his house. As he is about to go in, he hears Morten saying "be a man and don't be nervous" in his head, which he had said to him a few days ago. He decides to be confident and walks into Greg's house without hesitation. He goes upstairs, sees Greg's bedroom and lets himself in. He catches him trying to do hacking with Cally Binux. Greg tells him to get out, so Edvard grabs him by the neck and shoves him onto his bed. He starts to get scared and realises he is actually tough. Edvard then throws the hacker out of the window and into the garden pond, before going onto his computer, formatting the hard drive and installing an unstable build of the cancelled Macrohard Doors Shorthorn on his computer. He then leaves the house and drives home. When he gets back, he sees Jonas has fixed the BSoD issue on his computers. He cheers and tells the group what he did to Greg's computer. They laugh. Afterwards, they finally start recording the voices. Harry is glad he gets to voice the final boss, the mysterious evil man. After the credits, the episode shows Greg going back to his room to continue hacking after drying himself off with his mother's hairdryer. However, as he sees his computer has been downgraded to an unstable build of Shorthorn, he goes crazy and punches a hole through the monitor. Music *Lyle in Cube Sector - Heidi #7 (plays at the beginning of the episode) *Summer Carnival 92 Recca - Elm-39 (plays when Edvard drives to Countington) *Estrayk - No Mercy (plays when Edvard attacks Greg) Trivia *This episode is the first Bully episode to have been released a month apart from the previous one. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes